Blood is Thicker
by katmom
Summary: NOW COMPLETE Entry in THE CANON TOUR/TWI contest. What if Edward didn't skip blood typing that day in Biology class? AU
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Entry in THE CANON TOUR-TWILIGHT ROUND**

**story title: Blood is Thicker**

**Summary: What if Edward didn't skip blood typing that day in Biology class?**

**Plot bunny **_**enticer**_**/beta/pre-readers: LJ Summers, u2shay, NKubie**

**THANK YOU everyone who voted in this anonymous contest!**

Go here to read the NEXT round of entries:

http : / ww w . fanfiction . net/u/3041014/ thecanontour

* * *

><p><strong>Blood <strong>_**is**_** Thicker**

Bella's theories on what I am are amusing to say the least; and startling to say the most. We were chatting during lunch, and it seemed so normal. Although the content of our conversation could have been read in any number of ways to one who didn't know exactly what we were talking about. It was probably better that way.

Feeling like I had to warn her one more time, I asked, "What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

She guessed, "You're dangerous?" At my nod, she added, "But not bad. No, I don't believe that you're bad."

"You're wrong."

Before we could discuss this further, Bella glanced at the clock and leaped to her feet. "We're going to be late!"

She was right about that, at least. I'd been chuckling over her theories about what I am and found it hard to believe that I'd lost track of time myself. Verbally sparring with this young woman was enjoyable. I think she liked it, too.

I had heard Alice leave with Jasper about twenty minutes previously. They were ditching for the rest of the day. She'd said that Jasper needed a break from the pulsing heartbeats around us. He'd had several close calls already. Her focus was totally on him and keeping him out of trouble. They'd meet us at home later…much later. Alice was thinking that a trip into Canada might be in order; she hadn't decided yet.

Tucking the lemonade cap from her lunch into my pocket, I followed Bella as she rushed toward Biology.

Finally giving into whatever this was between us—accepting the opportunity to get to know her, this human enigma—took some of the stress off of me. As I'd told her earlier, if I was going to hell, I may as well go thoroughly. She'd smiled at that comment and I'd smelled the first stirrings of arousal from her. It was obvious that she liked me, too, that she felt this connection between us.

Mr. Banner wasn't in the room when we arrived and I thought about pressuring her into telling me more of her theories. Before I could do so, he arrived, balancing an assortment of items in his hands.

His mind was quite jovial as he thought about what we were going to do. He'd just gotten the call that the Red Cross was having a blood drive next week and he liked giving the students the opportunity to help others. Blood typing was one of his favorite hands-on classes. There was always the chance for drama, in the form of fainting students. He was thinking, "So sue me, I like to see them all discombobulated."

I felt trapped as I realized what this meant: Vampire, in a room full of bleeding children.

Now that I had started speaking with Bella, she'd surely notice if I took in a deep breath and then didn't speak for the rest of the hour. But the thought of smelling her blood, sensing it flowing, even if only from the small jab of the lancet, caused venom to flood my mouth. I swallowed madly, trying to get a modicum of control.

By the time that I had decided to fake illness myself and escape, the first students had their fingers pricked and Bella was laying her head down on her arm, a sheen of sweat on her brow. Mr. Banner reached us and asked her if she was feeling ill and needed to go to the office. She nodded weakly and I heard Mike think, "I can take her," but before he could get the words out, I volunteered and slipped my arm around her waist.

Bella was nearly limp in my arms as I gathered her against my side. The smell of blood wafted through the room from the bleeding fingers of eight children. The monster inside me took a deep breath and began roaring from where I had him chained. Some of the blood was sweeter than others and my mouth again filled with venom. I knew that Bella's blood, as my singer, would be the sweetest of all.

I had already let my guard down when I decided earlier to befriend her, to see where this connection between us would lead. Now with the blood flowing from humans on all sides of me, all of my defenses came down with a suddenness that shocked me.

One of the boys at the table next to us lifted his especially gory finger up for his tablemate to see. The scent of blood was now thick in the air as Bella gasped at the sight and she collapsed completely against me. She was out cold.

Her body heat, along with the beating of her heart, made the decision easy, and I gave in…completely and irrevocably.

With the permission of the teacher, I left the room with Bella slumped against my side. Instead of taking her to the office, I slipped around the corner of the school, swept her into my arms and raced into the nearby woods.

Listening intently, I could hear that no one had seen me leave the premises. Mr. Banner was thinking, "One down, how many to go?" as he chortled to himself. Little did he know…

I was exceedingly grateful that Alice was gone. With any luck she'd be so intent upon Jasper that she wouldn't see what I was up to before it was too late. _Too late for what?_ I had no clue. I ran in the opposite direction from the one I knew she and Jasper had taken.

What was I going to do? I only had a broad outline in mind; I wasn't set on any one course of action. All I really wanted to do was to be close to Bella. Very close. I'd decide later just how close that was going to be.

The air was cool as I ran through the woods and Bella began to wake. I held her closer and told her to close her eyes. She glanced around and when she saw the trees rushing by she turned a bit greener and obeyed me. I felt her shiver as she tucked her face into my neck, but I didn't know if it was from fear or cold.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

I didn't answer as I continued running. I didn't want to focus on my destination, hoping to keep Alice in the dark. I focused on just getting _there_, without thinking specifics. It might buy me some time. I don't even know what I need the time _for_. But I know that I need _something_.

Twenty minutes later I turned south and ran another three miles before stopping at the tree line just off the beach. I stood Bella up and she leaned against a nearby tree as she tried to find her balance. The color was back in her face, but I could smell the adrenaline of her fear as she watched me pace back and forth in front of her.

Her eyes were wide and she started to say something, twice, before she could actually articulate a sentence. Finally, she took a deep breath and asked, "Where are we? What's happening?"

Good questions.

_Why had I taken her?_

_Why were we on the west side of the Quileute Reservation, on the narrow strip of national forest, far from my family's reach? _They wouldn't be able to come to us directly either. They'd have to go around the boundaries set by the treaty; again buying me time.

_Why here, why now?_

A slow drizzle started before I could come up with any answers and the moisture accentuated her scent. Before I even realized what I was doing, I was beside her, my arms wrapped around her and my nose buried in the crook of her neck. I breathed deeply, enjoying the rich aroma of her blood.

She stiffened immediately; the smell of fear—and arousal— filling my lungs.

The fear I understood, but the arousal? Not so much. But it was welcome, making her scent even more enticing. The monster purred as he smacked his lips. I agreed. Why should I wait? She was _mine_. This is what I _needed_, what I _wanted_. Bella, all of her.

_Yes_, he growled, _ours_.

"Edward? What's happening? Why aren't we at the school? What are we doing here?"

Again, good questions.

And I had an answer this time.

"You are mine."

Her hands came up to my chest and she tried to push me away. Of course, she couldn't, but I allowed a little space so that I could look into her face.

"Your eyes are black, they were gold earlier." Another spike in her scent told me that she was becoming aware of just how _bad_ I could be. Finally her self-protective gene was kicking in. It was about time.

"I told you I was dangerous and you said that yes, I was, but that I wasn't _bad_. You were wrong."

Bella's heartbeat was so loud that I knew that any vampire within a one mile radius would be able to hear it. It was a good thing that there weren't any. Listening with my gift, I heard no one anywhere near us.

I wouldn't share.

"No, this isn't happening." Bella tried to pull away from me, but I closed the small gap that was between us so that she was pressed completely against me. Her heat permeated my body, filling me with a warmth that I hadn't felt in decades. It was marvelous.

"Yes, this _is_ happening." Again, I wasn't sure just what _this_ might be, but the longer that I held her the clearer my decision became.

_Mine_.

Now to decide: _Mine_ for right now? Or _mine_ for all time?

The monster stated his choice as he roared for _right now_ and my fingers clenched around her waist. Her whimper of pain brought me back to myself and I eased the pressure, just a little, but enough.

I fought back as I remembered how I wanted to see just what _this_ was between us. This spark of something that we both felt each time we touched, this connection that we both sensed. The fact that I wanted to learn what was in her mind, what thoughts she had, what dreams.

If I took her now, as the monster decreed, I'd never know.

_But think how sated we'll be, _he chuckled. _We'll never taste anything like her again. She's our singer. She's beyond luscious. Emmett had two singers…we deserve one_.

My fingers tightened again and she cried out this time.

"What are you, Edward? You're so cold, you're so fast, your eyes change colors. I don't understand! Please make me understand!"

Her voice was a plea and I could smell the tears as they rolled down her soft cheeks. My face was still pressed to her shoulder and as the tears touched me, I felt guilty.

All of the others that I had killed in my rebellious years had been evil. This woman was only responsible for being my singer. That thought caught me up short.

After living seventy years on the moral high ground, could I really set that aside?

The monster roared out a resounding _YES_.

As I leaned in and lightly pressed my teeth to Bella's carotid artery, she surprised me by leaning into me and wrapping her arms tightly around my waist.

"Edward, I trust you. You warned me earlier that you were bad, but you aren't. I feel you fighting this. I don't even know what _this_ is, but I feel you struggling with it." Her warm nose pressed beneath my jaw and her breath fluttered across my cold skin. I felt the power of it and a shiver slipped down my spine.

She said she trusted me, me the vampire that had his very sharp teeth pressed to her neck. One small movement and the blood rushing beneath her skin would be pouring down my burning throat. One small bite and she'd be feeding me the meal of my lifetime…and hers.

More of her tears rained down on me. I felt the sorrow and the loss in each one. Closing my lips over my teeth, I pulled back the smallest amount. I had to weigh this choice carefully. If I proceeded, the tears would stop. Her heart would stop. The mystery would be over and I'd never know what the answer to the riddle of her silent mind was.

If I continued, I'd know fulfillment like never before. Emmett, in the darkest corner of his mind still thought about the singers that he drained. He still thought of the satiation that he felt. Yes, he also felt guilty to some extent for breaking from his animal diet and killing humans, but his regret for not savoring the experience was stronger. And he felt sorry about that, too.

Bella squirmed a little, trying to get some space between our bodies. The movement of her hips as they moved against mine caused my body to respond to hers. I gasped as I pressed a hand to her lower back and pushed her closer to my pelvis. The heat from her body seared me.

I needed more of it.

Grabbing the neck of her shirt, I flicked my wrist and shredded it from her shoulders. Her pink cotton bra covered her to some small degree. Her flesh was pale, nearly as light as my own. Another flick and my shirt was gone and I leaned close to her, reveling in the heat of her skin pressed to mine. Hers immediately pebbled as the chilly air surrounded us.

Her gasp brought my attention back to her face. I met her eyes and saw an awareness there. She did feel the connection we shared and even though she was afraid of my actions, there was some part of her that was drawn to me, still.

I could understand that.

I was drawn to her, too. An urge stronger than anything I'd ever encountered began to grow inside me. I needed something else, something _more_.

Leaning down, I placed an open-mouth kiss on the point of her shoulder. Once again she gasped. I knew it was from arousal, as I could smell it thick and heavy in the air. Giving in to my need, I kissed her again, closer to her neck this time. A shiver passed through her body and I pressed her firmly to the cradle of my thighs.

Slowly her head tipped back and I couldn't tell if it was from me pressing my lips to her skin, or if she was giving in to me. But suddenly her throat was bare and vulnerable before me. Starting again, I licked a delicate line from her shoulder to the space just below her ear. I blew lightly over the path of venom that I'd left. Bella's shiver was more pronounced and now she was the one pressing closer to my body.

A growl left my lips and one thought screamed in my mind.

_Mine._

Her voice came to me. "Yes, yours, probably from the first moment I saw you…" I'd apparently been growling the word out loud. She did feel the connection and she wanted it too. She wanted me, she wanted this.

Now to decide what _this_ was going to be.

I realized my time was running out when I heard Alice in my mind. Jasper was not far behind and the rest of the family was coming on strong.

From their minds I could tell that they were only about three miles away. That distance was mere moments to a vampire coven who was desperately trying to stop me from doing something that we all considered to be evil.

Yes, I know that if I do this—if I make _this_ choice—all hell is going to break loose.

Bella was ignorant of the issues at stake. She had her hands in my hair, trying to pull me closer as she ground her softness against my steel. She was whimpering again, but this time in need. I finally allowed my lips touch hers and she opened to me immediately. My own moan was caught between us as I let my tongue slip between her lips.

As divine as she smelled, her taste was ambrosia. The warmth of her mouth against my tongue nearly brought me to my knees. I wanted to spend the next hours, days, weeks just exploring her mouth.

_They're close; I can hear her heart beating…_

_I hope we aren't too late…_

_What is he thinking? We're going to have to move again!_

_Can't blame him…she's his singer…_

_If he's killed her, we'll have to make it look like an accident. Rose will like that we'll have to _kill_ him too…_

_Edward, you have to make the right choice…_

That thought, sent to me from Alice, caught my attention the most. What was the _right_ choice in this situation?

_Mine for right now? Or mine for all time?_

I'd let fate decide. Would my family arrive in time?

Kissing Bella deeply one more time, I moved my mouth to her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry. I wish…I hope…"

I moved to her neck and bit her deeply. I began to drink as her screams rang out through the misty woods.

* * *

><p>AN Have you ever read THE LADY OR THE TIGER by Frank Stockton? This fic reminds me of that and it may you as well.

So...is she dead? Or dead-ish?

My daughter and LJ Summers say: DEAD

u2shay, NKubie say: Dead-ish

Someone asked if there was a RIGHT answer...well, I have MY answer...would be interested to know what you think...

I have an epilogue in the works...if anyone is interested.

Thanks for reading!

Kathie


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

∞**BiT∞**

"He looks so natural." _Actually, he looks just like he looked every day in school, pasty and creepy, _Mike thought. He was right; I did look the same as always as I saw myself through his eyes. But what he saw on the outside didn't cover the changes inside me.

"I can't believe that he was killed _with_ Bella. I heard that he had defensive wounds. He tried to protect her from the bear." _I have no clue _why_ he was with _her_. He should have been with me. Wait, then I'd be dead, too. Might have been worth it if he had kissed me first…_Jessica's mind went into a fantasy that would have gotten her arrested in any number of states and seemed totally inappropriate at a funeral. I scrambled to find another mind.

"What were they doing in the woods behind the school, anyway?" Lauren sniped as she looked down at my face. _He surely didn't have any taste since he spent his last lunch hour with her, instead of with me._

After viewing me in the mahogany coffin, the three had sat down in the pews near the back of the church. Angela, a very sweet girl, heard them and came to Bella's and my defense. "Bella had passed out in Biology. You know how she hated to be the center of attention. I'm sure that Edward was just taking her somewhere that she wouldn't be on display, considering three other students had to be taken to the nurse's office during that class hour. She would have hated to have been in the midst of all that." Angela dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

Eric Yorkie joined them. "They couldn't have known that a bear was so close to the school. I heard an officer talking; he said that something had disturbed it, so it was really angry when it stumbled across them." _I wish that I could have seen the crime scene…the deputy said it was beyond gory. Maybe I could use some of the visuals for my new manga…_

All of the thoughts near me faded when a strong mental voice overshadowed them. Renée Higginbotham Swan Dwyer had come to stand at the small urn sitting on a pedestal beside my coffin; her fingers running gently across the picture of Bella that rested there. Her anger and sorrow beat at me as I read her thoughts.

An undercurrent of abuse came from Rosalie and was counterpoint to Renée's grief. _I hope that you can hear every scream that woman is holding inside. YOU took her daughter. YOU took her future. YOU, the paragon that Carlisle always holds up to the rest of us, YOU killed Bella Swan._

I had finally, after decades, become able to push Rose's voice into the background of my mind. I did it again now and focused on Renée's thoughts. Sadness and anger fought for supremacy. She was sad that she'd never again speak to her daughter. She was angry at herself and full of guilt that she'd been glad to have this time alone with her new husband. She thought that if she'd never agreed to let Bella come to Forks, her daughter would be alive, she'd be safe.

When she broke down in tears, her husband, Phil, came and led her to her seat. Esme and Carlisle sat next to them. From the minds around them, I could see the stoic look on Carlisle's face. Esme kept dabbing at her eyes, even though nothing could actually spill over. She kept telling me that this would soon be over, that I'd be able to get out of the coffin in just a short time. She knew that this wasn't where I wanted to be.

She was right, I didn't _want_ to be here, but I _had_ to be here. It was just part of my self-punishment, although no amount of penance would ever be enough to atone for what I'd done. Hearing the grief of those that loved Bella, and missed her, rubbed salt in my wounds and on some level, I needed that. I needed to hear their pain. I only wished that I could feel it as well, like Jasper could. He could have funneled the emotions that filled the chapel to me, but he and Alice were back at the house. Esme had told Pastor Weber that Alice couldn't bear to be at the funeral for her favorite brother and that Jasper was staying home to comfort her.

The salty scent of tears reached me before Charlie Swan loomed over where I lay in the ornate coffin. His mind, as always, was muffled. Small scraps of thought drifted through what I perceived as walls in his mind. Bella's name was the only thing that I could hear clearly—that and the thought that he had failed her. It was a father's duty to keep their child safe. _I should have done more…_

I wanted to comfort him and ease his guilt by telling him that I was the one at fault. I was the one who had taken his child from him. I would have, too, if Alice's visions hadn't shown how bad that would be for my family. My confession would have brought a rain of fire down on this small town the likes of which hadn't been seen since the days of Pompeii. For Charlie's sake, as well as everyone else here in Forks, I had to bear this pain alone, unconfessed and unforgiven.

Only my vampire reflexes kept me from jumping when Charlie's hand rested on my shoulder. His whisper couldn't be heard by anyone but the vampires nearest us. "Edward, I know you fought for my daughter. I know you tried your best. I'm sorry for your folks, that you had to die, too. Thank you for trying, son. Thank you."

Rosalie's mental tirade ramped up at his words. This time I let her words wash over me, feeling that they were deserved.

He moved, and as Renée had done, touched a gentle finger to the picture of Bella that rested beside the urn holding her remains. After a moment, Chief Swan turned and sat down beside Renée. A hand came from the pew behind and rested on his shoulder. Billy Black was sitting behind him, with Harry Clearwater and his wife Sue next to him.

Their minds were also screaming. They know who, and what, we are. Billy's thoughts were full of grief for his friend and a savage anger that would have suited the wolf that was based in his DNA. He and Harry had never phased, but it was in their blood. They were both wishing that they _could_ phase. They'd join Sam, the only youth who was currently wearing a wolf, and they'd destroy us. All of us.

A small portion of my mind knew that Carlisle would be interested to know that the wolves are still here, protecting those that they could.

Of course, they hadn't been able to protect Bella from me.

The Elders knew that I wasn't really dead, that this was a farce that we all had to play out. But they had no idea how they could let the secret out, not without outing their own. They didn't know for sure that the treaty had been broken; they didn't know that I had bitten Bella. They had no actual proof. But they knew that the scene of the crime showed that there was no way that Bella could have survived whatever had happened there.

I wanted to wince at the memory of the scene that had been staged. The scene had been moved from the other side of the Reservation to just inside the tree line near the school. Blood, taken from the hospital, in Bella's type and mine—well, the blood type that was listed in my records—was thrown about in quantities that would prove death had occurred. Emmett had roused a black bear from two counties over and had carried it to the scene and provoked it into leaving its tracks from one end of the small clearing to the other. He had then chased it back in the forest. That was one bear that would never be found.

Just as Bella's body wouldn't be discovered.

Alice hadn't known why, but she had insisted that the family drive to school separately that day—that day five days ago when everything had fallen apart. When they skipped school, she and Jasper had run nearly into Canada before she had seen the vision of what was going to happen between Bella and me and they had raced back. School was already out and Rosalie had driven Emmett home in her car. When Alice let them know what was happening they had all rushed around the Reservation to try to reach me in time.

They had all been too late, but the secret had to be protected and the scene had to be set.

Once things were in place, Carlisle had called the Police and said that I was missing, that I hadn't returned from school and that my car was still in the parking lot there. He, Emmett and Alice had met one of the officers at the school, where they waited next to my Volvo. Mr. Banner, upon questioning, had mentioned that I had carried Bella out of the classroom and Mrs. Cope had seen us entering the trees. She thought we were just skipping.

The officer had called Chief Swan at that point. He had been unaware that his daughter was even missing, but when he was told that she and I had left the school grounds, he rushed to the scene.

While they waited for the Chief to arrive, Carlisle told the officer that they had called me several times from the house, but that it had gone to voice mail each time. Alice then suggested that they call my phone, to see if it could be heard in the woods.

At the officer's nod, they all moved toward the trees and Alice called my phone. The ringer had been set to high and even the human heard it. They had rushed toward the sound, and the scene, as seen through his eyes, was macabre and hideous.

I was laid out as if I had been thrown into a tree. Some of Bella's torn and bloody clothes were strewn about, along with a few bits of mine. Dark patches of blood were everywhere. Upon searching, a small piece of flesh from one of Bella's thighs would be found. The ground was torn up and a pile of scat was easily seen. There were bear tracks all over the place.

As planned, Carlisle rushed to me, performed a frenzied exam and pronounced me dead in a strangled voice. Alice started screaming, Emmett grabbed me up…and the officer tried to get control of the situation.

He had called for backup immediately upon entering the scene and told someone to make sure they were with the Chief when he arrived. Within minutes the small clearing was full of people. Carlisle's word was good enough that the EMT's who arrived didn't need to verify my death. Not that they could have come close with Emmett rocking me back and forth, Alice keening over me and Carlisle standing there, distraught.

Chief Swan arrived with the second wave of early responders. His thoughts were chaotic, but through Carlisle's eyes I saw his recognition of one of Bella's shoes. The fact that it was nearly soaked through with blood caused his face to pale and his heart to stutter. Carlisle heard it, too, and stepped closer to him. The officer filled him in and Chief Swan's face became a mask of grief when his eyes landed on me.

Their investigation continued, and after a couple of hours, Carlisle was allowed to remove my body. It had been hard to lie there, pretending to be dead, as the evidence of Bella's demise was found. An EMT had given him a blanket, which he'd wrapped around me, while Emmett and Alice had continued to sit beside me. He told Charlie that I was covered with defensive wounds, but had died from what appeared to be a broken neck.

Listening to Charlie's thoughts as they found the piece of his daughter's flesh was the second portion of my punishment.

Since keeping the secret was a part of our very existence, we, of course, had a plan for this scenario. Jasper had implemented it the moment they all had realized that I had fallen. The plan, set in place no matter where we lived, included mortuary services and all of the little details that came with sudden death. Jasper allowed himself a bit of smugness over the fact that it was me in the coffin, when so often, the family thought it would be him that we were covering for. He was entitled to his feelings. I couldn't quite believe it was me, either.

And now, the funeral service was yet more of the punishment that I had set for myself.

The service, led by Pastor Weber, was a testament to the lives that Bella had touched in the short time she had been here in Forks. Angela was the only one who spoke for me, as my family had said that it would hurt too much to speak. Her words turned the knife in my heart as she mentioned how much Bella had liked me. She said that she could tell we were growing to know each other and that she could see how much we cared for each other.

Finally the funeral was over. Pastor Weber announced that it would be a private burial and people began leaving, after offering their condolences to Bella's family and mine.

Emmett came to the room where my coffin had been placed and quickly unlatched the locks to release me. He gave me a hard slap on back and sent me out the door before locking things back up. His thoughts followed me into the trees, _Don't let her break you in half, bro_.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

The final chapter, and **very** short epilogue, will post on Tuesday. They are undergoing beta eyes right now…thank you **LJ Summers and u2shay**!

**U2shay** helped me with them FINDING the scene of the "bear attack." Hope you think it worked. You **know** the Cullens had to have plans in place in case someone slipped. They would have been ready to cover their tracks, without bringing unwarranted attention to themselves. This case was special, but they tweaked it to work in their favor.

Don't you KNOW that Jasper was thrilled that it wasn't him that had slipped? He deserves his bit of gloating.

So…why is Edward in such a hurry to get out of that coffin and back home? I mean besides the fact that it would be creepy to be locked in a coffin…!

See you Tuesday!

Kathie


	3. Chapter 3 and Epilogue

.

.

∞**BiT∞**

As I raced toward the house, easily keeping out of sight of any humans at the speed I was going, I focused on the scene two days ago. And the moment when my singer—my mate—had opened her crimson eyes.

From the second that the family had come upon us—me with my teeth buried in her neck, drinking like a man dying in the desert who had finally found water—things had moved rapidly. Emmett and Jasper had knocked me aside and held me down while Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie had moved to Bella. Alice had stood and run through vision after vision in a quest to find what would work out best.

After her initial shriek, Bella had fallen into silence. The first push of venom that I had forced into her veins had paralyzed her. The second had spurred the change upon her. And the third had sealed her fate.

The monster that had roared loudly inside me as I made the decision to bite, was now sated. My hope, wish and prayer had come true. Bella was changing and therefore she could be _mine_ forever.

Once Alice saw the path we should take, the one that helped us to keep the secret, everyone jumped into action. Esme insisted that she and Rosalie be the ones to take Bella back to the house while the rest of us prepared the scene. They told me that they wouldn't leave her alone for even a moment. I'd pressed a swift kiss to Bella's forehead and they'd run back toward the house.

That's the way it was for the next three days. Even when I couldn't be by her side as the change burned through her, someone was always with her. We took turns explaining what was happening, what we were, and what she was becoming. I apologized over and over, wishing I could sob out my anguish, even as I was excited by the fact that she would be with me.

Rosalie, overhearing my plans for the two of us, had forcefully told me that this would be _Bella's_ _choice_. That, as I had taken her _choice_ for this life away from her, she would have the _choice_ to stay with me… or not. My entire family concurred.

I could only hope that Bella would agree to be with me. I had first felt the pull of my singer, and then I had been drawn to her, to her kindness, to her spirit, to her intelligence. I had felt the beginnings of the bond that signified mates in our kind, but she could fight that. She could reject it…and me.

During my time spent with her, when I wasn't having to pretend that I was dead in the morgue, I told her over and over how important she was to me and that I regretted the way this happened, but that I couldn't help but be overjoyed that this way we could be together, truly together, as equals. I begged her forgiveness and told her over and over how much I loved her.

Through the trauma of this beginning, I had come to see that that was why I had wanted to be with her, why I had wanted to learn more about her, why I had unconsciously timed my bite so that my family could get to us in time. It was so that she could be mine forever, and not just for a moment.

Alice could see the time of her awakening and no matter how much I badgered her, she kept the details a secret. I think it was her way of adding to my punishment.

I had no idea if Bella would awaken feral and out of control. Or if she would just run. With her newborn speed she could be up and away from us almost before we could ascertain her actions. The walls of our home wouldn't be enough to hold her if she wanted to leave. Jasper had seen all types of awakenings when he was in the vampire wars, and even he, with all of his experience, couldn't tell us how she would wake. I was hoping she'd wake, stay and let me try to woo her. If my family hadn't arrived in time, I wouldn't have this chance to get to know her, to love her to be with her. And that didn't bear thinking about.

Finally, the last of her heartbeats pounded through the house and then there was silence. Bella was on the couch in my bedroom, as I was more comfortable there. During the hours of her change, as I held her hand, I had told her about the things in the room: My music collection, the baseball from a game that my father had taken me to when I was human, the view from the deck.

Now the family was gathered behind me as we waited for her to open her eyes.

A small gasp was followed by Bella sitting up on the couch and swinging her feet to the floor. Her gaze quickly swept over all of us before coming back to rest on me. A long moment passed when she was utterly still. I spent that time cataloging the differences that the change had wrought in her body.

Her hair was slightly darker and somewhat thicker. There was more red than there had been previously. Instead of looking like a seventeen year old girl, she now looked like a woman. Her curves were lusher, her cheekbones more defined, and as I watched, her lips rose in a smile.

Raising her hand, she beckoned me forward and without a pause, I went.

Our fingers had woven together. The compulsion to be closer could not be denied and I fell to my knees at her feet. At that moment I didn't care if she meant to rip my head from my body in anger or if she wanted to beat me or kiss me…it just didn't matter. I _needed_ to be close to her and I _hoped_ that she would accept me.

I dropped my head, waiting for her decision. A finger lifted my chin so that I was looking into her eyes. The smile that had always caused a flutter in my chest was wide and welcoming.

The connection that we had shared when she was human was amplified now that she was a vampire. I could feel the electricity flowing between us and wondered briefly if the others could see sparks around us.

Our eyes met and held as our feelings coalesced. This was a true mate bond. I could hear it in Jasper's mind as he felt it along with us. I quickly checked to see if I could hear Bella's thoughts now that the change was completed.

Her mind was still silent to me.

Finally, Bella spoke. "I heard what you said about what you are and what I am, now." She glanced at my family before looking back at me. "It's probably a good thing that I had these couple of days to think this through, to process it." Her free hand came up and cupped my cheek and I leaned into her touch.

"Rosalie was right, Edward. This is my choice."

I could hear the smugness in Rose's mind as she thought, _Damn straight it is._

"I still feel whatever it was that drew us together before you took me away from the school. I wanted to get to know you better then…and I want that now." Sadness filled her face before she continued. "As I understand it, I won't be able to see Charlie or Renée again. They think I'm dead, killed by a bear."

My eyes had closed as I saw how melancholy she had become. She was this way because of me, because of what I had done to her. I heard Jasper's groan as he felt the waves of my despair hit him.

A small shake of my chin brought my attention back to Bella. "Carlisle explained the singer aspect of our relationship, Edward. I'm quite proud of you for lasting as long as you did, as is he. You could have ended me the first time we met in the biology lab. Instead, you held out long enough to discover our connection, this draw that we seem to have for each other."

Slowly, Bella had leaned forward and rested her forehead against mine. "If you had given in that first time, we wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't have had more time with Charlie and I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

In an attempt to alleviate the misery that I felt, Jasper now sent me the waves of what Bella was feeling. Love and joy, with a small thread of sadness poured over me and with a soft groan I leaned into her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Since I don't have a choice about remaining human, I'm going to want to get to know you, the real you. I need to explore new me. I'm going to need time, Edward, but apparently I now have plenty of that."

When she paused, I leaned back and looked into her lovely face. A grimace had twisted her lips as she raised a hand to her throat.

I cupped her face in my hand. "You need to hunt. And, you're right, we have time." After asking Alice if there was a clear path, she, Jasper, Emmett and I had taken Bella on her first hunt. She had loved jumping the river and running through the woods. Her first kill, a mule deer, had been messy, but she'd laughed and said she hoped she'd improve when she saw how we did it.

We'd spent the two days since then talking about anything and everything. We hadn't shared any kisses but had held hands and sat close together whenever we were still and talking. She admitted that she found the connection between us soothing.

Now, as I ran home from the funeral, I heard again Emmett's voice, _Don't let her break you in half, bro_. The tension between Bella and I had begun to escalate this morning. Everyone had noticed, partially because Jasper had sent it out to all of us. It was a way to break the sadness that this day would bring. Even as mad as Rosalie was at me, she knew that the funeral would be hard.

I was just glad it was over and that I was on my way home, home to my heart.

I smelled her before I saw her. Bella was waiting at the river and when she saw that I had seen her, she gave a saucy flip to her hair and leaped over the running water. I was in the air before her feet had landed on the other side.

Bella led me on a chase through the trees, ducking and dodging each time I got close. I finally caught her hand and, with a pull, led her to a place that I'd found when we first moved back here. I dropped her hand and moved to the center of the meadow. Spring was just beginning to make itself known. There were leaf buds on the tips of the branches and fresh green needles were appearing on the pine trees. Soon the grasses would fill the open space and ground cover would bloom, filling the space with a colorful blanket.

But now the promise of spring was abundantly clear around us. It seemed like a good place to start our relationship, if she'd allow it.

I watched her approach as she took in the sights. She was so very beautiful as she stood before me and reached for my hands.

"I know today was hard for you. And I can understand why you felt the need to be there. They could have had a closed coffin, you know." A small shake of her head interrupted her comments. "I'm sure I wouldn't have been strong enough to be there. To see the sadness that my family was suffering."

She drew in a deep breath before continuing. "How were my parents?"

I had known that she would ask and had wondered what to say. The truth seemed to be the only answer and I told her everything that had occurred. When she asked what they were thinking, I told her that, too.

A shudder went through her and she sank to the ground. I followed and pulled her onto my lap as I gave her all the details. I was glad that she allowed me to comfort her in this way. When I told her that I wished I could have given Charlie the truth, she shook her head.

"No. His safety is more important than him knowing the truth. Alice looked for me, and she sees that he finds happiness, real happiness in a few years. That's all I really can ask for. I'm sorry that it seems that it will take that long, but it's better than him being killed because of anything that we do." Bella tucked her nose into the curve of my neck, taking in a long, slow breath. I felt her body relax further into mine.

"Renée will be fine with Phil. He really does _get_ her and that's what I've always wanted for her." She chuckled lightly. "Isn't it weird that I feel older than her? But it's true. I've done the caretaking for so long, I've always felt older. You said that she felt guilty that she'd been happy to spend some time alone with Phil. I really wish she didn't. Alice sees her happy later on, too. Apparently she and Phil will have a baby next year."

Awe colored her voice. "I'm going to be a big sister. It will be a boy." I swiftly told her that we could watch from afar and make sure that he had everything that he'd ever need in the way of college scholarships and such.

With a nod, Bella accepted that.

Taking my own deep breath, I cupped her face and turned her to face me.

"Bella, I am sorry that our beginning was only on _my_ terms. Please know that from now on, I'll never decide anything _for_ us, but only _with_ you. If you'll allow me, I want us to share a relationship that's equal." When her tongue came out and licked her bottom lip, I nearly lost focus of my thoughts.

Concentrating, I continued, "I thought that we might head to Alaska. We have a house there, deep in the wilderness. There's lots of game and we'd have plenty of time to discover how to be together. And, Bella, there's nothing more appealing to me than to spend forever learning all about you. I love you."

Bella stilled at my words and I could see several emotions flit across her face. I anxiously waited to see what her answer would be.

I was shocked when she straddled my lap and placed her hands on each side of my face. We were closer than we'd been since I'd kissed her on the far side of the Reservation, the day that I'd ended her first life and started her next.

Warmth suffused my entire being and I smelled her arousal on the soft breeze that filled the meadow.

"Yes, Edward. Let's go to Alaska and discover ourselves." Her lips were on mine and all thought left me. There was only the two of us, kissing, hugging and just letting ourselves _be_ together.

The only thing that could be better than springtime in Forks, would be watching the seasons of forever unfold before us…as we met it together.

**∞Epilogue∞**

Three months later, saying that the memories were too hard to live with, the Cullens left Forks. They joined Edward and Bella in Alaska where the newborn was quickly gaining control over her bloodlust. Their small wedding took place within weeks of the family's arrival. Long term plans include a trip around the world and then enrolling in college. Bella wants to get a start on acquiring her own set of college degrees.

Even though Edward had told Bella that he would _always _get her input on things, sometimes he messed up. He's a man, and that happens. Of course, sometimes _she _forgot to fill him in on her plans, too, and it wasn't like he could read her mind to see what she was up to. There were a few quarrels and disagreements, just like in any marriage or relationship, but in the end they always knew that they were meant to be together and they worked things out like grownups. No one left or ran away, although they did sometimes spend a few hours cooling down before they made up.

It was a rocky start, but now the family is complete, just like this story!

**∞The End∞**

* * *

><p>Ah, <strong>LJ Summers<strong> and **u2shay** are the best! They made this a better story with their insights and help. **LJ** added comments that made me LAUGH OUT LOUD…I'm actually tempted to post the chapter, with HER comments as an outtake. Would have been a different story, but I did LAUGH!

Some may think that Edward got off too easy here. Probably…but if you read much of my work, you know that I'm all about the **HEA**. And, really? Now that she's changed, it's not like she could go back and change the outcome. She IS a vampire and she CAN'T go back to her family. The wolves most definitely wouldn't allow it. Bella had felt that **connection** to Edward before he bit her…and now that she's a vampire, that's just multiplied. You saw that they didn't marry until AFTER the family arrived three months later? Yep, she made him WAIT…mwahahahaha! Punishment enough…!

I've got another entry in **THE CANON TOUR — NEW MOON ROUND**. They'll start posting the entries on January 21, 2012. If you like CANON, this is the contest to follow! The link is on my profile page. When Solar posts the entries, see if you can figure out which one is mine!

Thanks for reading!

Kathie


	4. Silly Outtake just for fun

Hello everyone! This is just a bit of a fun outtake. One of my beloved betas, _**LJ Summers**_, adds commentary to my chapters as she works. She has me in stitches a lot of the time. Some said that they would like to see what she had to say. Her words are bolded, italicized and underlined. And, yes, she really DOES like me. She also likes to make me LAUGH.

Maybe you will get a smile out of her comments, too.

I've removed a lot of the story where there were no comments, and replaced them with space holders.

* * *

><p>∞<strong>BiT Outtake∞<strong>

**Chapter 3…again!**

As I raced toward the house, easily keeping out of sight of any humans at the speed I was going, I focused on the scene from two days ago: The moment when my singer—my mate*****—had opened her crimson eyes. *****_**SEZ WHOOOO? Yeah, self-insert. Sue me... Birds will twitter, pheromones will fly, SEX WILL HAPPEN…oh, wait…(**__LJ's mate bonds are realized when two vampires TOUCH for the first time. You can see that in many of her stories…she's in my favorite author list…check her out!)_

.

.

.

Once Alice saw the path we should take, the one that helped us to keep the secret, everyone jumped into action. Esme insisted that she and Rosalie be the ones to take Bella back to the house while the rest of us prepared the scene. They told me that they wouldn't leave her alone for even a moment.

I'd pressed a swift kiss to Bella's forehead [_**ravaged throat, oh, wait**_]and they'd run back toward the house.

That's the way it was for the next three days. Even when I couldn't be by her side as the change burned through her, someone was always with her. We took turns explaining what was happening, what we were, and what she was becoming. I apologized over and over, wishing I could sob out my anguish, even as I was excited by the fact that she could be with me forever. _**[Because I am a SELFISH MONSTER, RHOARRRRR]**_

Rosalie, overhearing my plans for the two of us, had forcefully told me that this would be _Bella's_ _choice_. That, as I had taken her _choice_ for this life away from her, she would have the _choice_ to stay with me… or not. My entire family concurred. _**[**__**Darn straight. Choose LIAM, Bella!] **__If you read LJ's stories, you know who she's alluding to here._

.

During my time spent with her, when I wasn't having to pretend that I was dead in the morgue, I told her over and over how important she was to me and that I regretted the way this happened, but that I couldn't help but be overjoyed that this way we could be together, truly together, as equals. I begged her forgiveness and told her over and over how much I loved her. _**[Lots easier to explain himself when he isn't having to deal with her responses. Snort.]**_

.  
>.<p>

.

Finally, the last of her heartbeats pounded through the house and then there was silence. Bella was on the couch in my bedroom, as I was more comfortable there. During the hours of her change, as I held her hand, I had told her about the things in the room: My music collection, the baseball from a game that my father had taken me to when I was human, the view from the deck_**.**__**[My Victorian Eroti – uh, no.]**_

Now the family was gathered behind me as we waited for her to open her eyes.

A small gasp was followed by Bella sitting up on the couch and swinging her legs to the floor. Her gaze quickly swept over all of us before coming back to rest on me. _**[She growled. It was SO HOT and I flew at her, my body pouncing on - oh wait, wrong fic.] **_A long moment passed when she was utterly still. I spent that time cataloging the differences that the change had wrought in her body.

.

.

Our fingers had woven together. The compulsion to be closer could not be denied and I fell to my knees at her feet. At that moment I didn't care if she meant to rip my head from my body in anger or if she wanted to beat me or kiss me…it just didn't matter. I _needed_ to be close to her and I _hoped_that she would accept me.

I dropped my head, waiting for her decision.[_**And then I was seeing the ceiling, the floor, and the glass splintered past my head as I was thrown out the window. I think Jasper cheered.] **_A finger lifted my chin so that I was looking into her eyes. The smile that had always caused a flutter in my chest was wide and welcoming.

.

Our eyes met and held as our feelings coalesced. This was a true mate bond. I could hear it in Jasper's mind as he felt it along with us. I quickly checked to see if I could hear Bella's thoughts now that the change was completed.

_**[Damn.]**_Her mind was still silent to me.

Finally, Bella spoke. "I heard what you said about what you are and what I am, now." She glanced at my family before looking back at me. "It's probably a good thing that I had these couple of days to think this through, to process it." Her free hand came up and cupped my cheek and I leaned into her touch._**[She clawed a hunk of... Oh. Sorry. Me again.]**_

"Rosalie was right, Edward. This is my choice."

.

.

.

.

.

We'd spent the two days since then talking about anything and everything. We hadn't shared any kisses _**[ACK! mate bond? Hello? lol] **_but had held hands and sat close together whenever we were talking. She admitted that she found the connection between us soothing and I'd agreed that it was very comforting.

* * *

><p>AN…yes, just a bit of silliness…I suppose I could have waited for April Fool's Day to post this!

Also, no, I haven't given up on the epilogue for EAC…or the last chapter of Dragon Stones (got 400 words done on that! GO ME!) but I've got a paying gig that's been keeping me busy.

There will be more of what I've got going, I promise!

Tonight is the last night to vote in THE CANON TOUR contest. It's the NEW MOON round and I have an entry in it...as does LJ! Maybe you can guess which one is mine...and even if you can't, there are lots of great entries. Check it out...the contest is also in my favorite author list.

Thank you all for your support these last several years. You all make it so much FUN to write!

Kathie


End file.
